Demon
Demon Succubus/Incubus: Demons who feed on the lust of mankind. They sleep with a person and have relations during the sleep through their dreams. They are said to be invisible, but a person with 'second sight' can see them. Oftentimes they appear as a cat or dog or other household pet until attacked or exposed, in which they can take their demon form which is usually a half human half animal with horns and wings. Children who are born from this relationship tend to be wild, sometimes misshapen or crippled, and usually possess innate sorcery ability. They also tend to age rapidly, living half their normal lifespan and are eternally loyal to their demonic parent. Many times they use their illusions and shapeshifting to bring others into the demon's thrall, through beauty terror or seduction oftentimes with words as much as with magic. Succubi can take the form of mist or blood and can take the appearance of a beautiful man or woman with illusion magic. Many times the victims will die early and disease ridden lives, losing their sanity as well as their physical prowess. Succubi have an innate weakness to people who are under their thrall; any creature under their thrall who damages them does so with extreme effect. The Devourers: Bloated, usually wart infested bubbling masses of flesh, vaguely human with horns and fins and spikes poking out of their body. Rarely do they wear clothes or use equipment, and the claws on their hands and feet are formed into spikes. Despite their obese appearance they are fast, strong and remarkably intelligent. They tend to eat their victims whole, their jaws dislocating to engorge people, and have been documented to be able to punch through solid steel. Their priorities tend to be strange and backwards, in that they seem to prioritize killing and eating over self preservation, taking absurd risk to finish off people trying to escape over finishing the wounded and crippled, to try and maximize the amount of victims. Once their prey as been slain, they will spend as much time as neccessary to eat every last drop of flesh and blood, which can take several days depending on the number of victims. How they come about is completely unknown, as they leave no evidence and leave no taint or corruption ,because anyone they meet is killed and eaten. When they die it is in a large explosion which sends bone shrapnel and acidic bile in every direction. They are weak against blessed weapons. The Fallen Men: All Fallen Men were once human, sorcerers who have become corrupted by their link to the Fallen though taint, and seek to join them by expanding the corruption in their body through continuously greater use of sorcery. They are the only form of Fallen that can spawn with no contact with the Fallen, although it seems they need to be close to the fallen land to achieve the final rituals of transformation (usually the Pit). The most terrifying thing about them is they retain all their memories, skills and power from before and gain all the skills, knowledge and power of some of the more elder fallen in terms of spells and other magic. They also use gear, tend to build armies, have bases of operation. Whatever their weaknesses were (psychologically) tend to be magnified as a fallen man. They are a kind of quasi undead as they can heal and their bodies require limited sustenance, but they can operate for many years beyond what their body would normally allow. It is unknown if they are immortal, but some have been documented operating for over 100 years. It is thought they pass away after about 200 years. Most fallen armies are equipped with gear from Fallen Men and their tactics derived from the knowledge of Fallen Men. They are quick to make promises of power for very seemingly trivial tasks, which lead to some greater plot that a person accepting the task might be unaware of. Corrupters: Any demon class fallen who warps a type of thing by its mere existence. They tend to be the most difficult to fight fallen and the most alien in strategy and thought. Their motives are obtuse or unknown, and their methods equally obscure. The number of corrupters known or theorized is less than 10, but by the nature of their corruption they can be as powerful as an entire army. The most well known corrupter is The Brood, who infests all living things among one of the major rivers in the Fallen Land, causing them to break out in a rash which turns into a parasitic boil thourgh which insectoid creatures emerge and devour their hosts over several weeks. The size of these creatures vary with the size of the infected and can grow on any living thing. Any wound is sufficient to spread the brood, and doesn't need the Corrupter himself to do it. Their effects are so terrifying that most fallen avoid them. The other two known corruptors are 'The Corrupter of Places' who warps the nature of a place to something deadly and dangerous filled with pitfalls and mazelike structures. The other is 'the Corruptor of Minds' who is the only known fallen to spread his taint all across the world. The true nature of his taint is unknown but it appears to be a contagion that spreads it way across minds; a word or way of acting can spread and trigger a series of undecihperable events which end in tragedy. Some scholars believe that all taint is derived from the Corruptor of Minds. Titan: A colony of fallen that roam across the land collecting the living, dead, spirits and strong magical artifacts into itself, growing and amassing every time it has been logged. It is unknown what its capabilities are or how to defeat it, or whether to catagorize it as a single entity or a roaming army. Some believe it is the fallen land's attempt to breach the pit, and that once it grows large enough it will assault the pit. It tends to roll across the land in a large wave, occasionally taking a humanoid form before crashing into the ground again. Everything in the fallen land hates it and avoid it if possible. Scouts report that a precursor to its appearance is the rapid spoiling of the area it is headed towards, accompanyed by fits of madness and a paralyzing feeling of dread. No one survives titan. Anything picked up by it stays. The last reported size of titan was 100 square acres. DANGER: The Redeemed sprits are not immune to its consumption.